


Exhausted Parents Kiss

by dragonsofarlathan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Liara is married to both of them but she isn't in the actual fic other than just mentioned sorry, Parenthood, Slice of Life, but they wouldn't be as exhausted if all three parents were there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsofarlathan/pseuds/dragonsofarlathan
Summary: Xavia and Dalila face their greatest foe yet: their new baby, Anderson.





	Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Dalila Shepard belongs to my friend and fellow complete trash for this ship, [gaysparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler)

According to the clock hanging on the wall, Xavia and Dalila had exactly 53 minutes of sleep when their new baby, Anderson, began crying for the third time that night. Xavia did her best to hold in her groan when she realized that it was her turn to check on him.

 

They adopted Anderson only three weeks ago, and it had been a hell of a ride since. None of their daughters had been this unruly when they were babies—and Xavia, Dalila, and Liara took care of them from the womb and on, unlike their son—and Xavia just hoped that Anderson was an outlier and none of their future children would be as merciless as him. Xavia just wanted one full hour of sleep, was that too much to ask?

 

“It’s your turn,” Dalila murmured, and Xavia sighed.

 

“I know, I’m getting up, just give me a second,” Xavia said. Oh, she didn’t want to leave the comfort of their bed…

 

“When did Liara say she would be back? Anderson is kicking our butts with just the two of us here,” Xavia whined. That was probably another reason she thought Anderson was so much worse than their other children: Liara had been gone for almost two weeks on Shadow Broker business, and their usual three mom rotation had been cut down to two. Now, not only did Xavia and Dalila have to manage three school-age children on their own, there was also a screaming baby with absolutely no idea what being awake and quiet was like. Xavia didn’t think she could last another two weeks and still maintain her sanity.

 

“Um, she should be back in a day or two, I think?” Dalila said, sleep still thick in her voice. “You’re right, though. We may have saved the galaxy from the Reapers, but we are no match for Anderson Hale T'Soni Shepard.”

 

Xavia chuckled. “I don’t think the Crucible can help us with him.”

 

Dalila murmured something else, but it was too quiet for Xavia to understand, meaning Dalila was already almost back to sleep. Xavia only briefly wished it were her before she ripped the covers off herself and sat up. She quickly wiped the rest of the sleep from her eyes, then summoned all the willpower she had and slid off the bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor below. She walked down the hall of their apartment—after their third daughter, the three parents decided to move into a bigger house elsewhere on the Citadel, and Freider, Kaidan, and their two daughters lived in the old apartment Captain Anderson gave Dalila.

 

Xavia opened the door to the nursery, and she picked up the still-screaming baby. Singing and rocking him was usually enough to put Anderson back to sleep after fifteen minutes or so, but once he was laid back in his crib, he would immediately begin crying again, which would mean another fifteen minutes of singing and rocking. It took Xavia nearly an hour to get him to fall asleep then stay gods there be that Anderson would sleep through however many hours there were left in the night.

 

Xavia nearly passed out walking back down the hallway, and the happiness and relief she felt to be back under the covers of their bed was beyond her own comprehension. She could write sonnets about the joys of laying under a nice, heavy duvet, warmth radiating off of one of her wives as they slept next to her. Oh, what a relief it was!

 

Her joyous inner ramblings were only increased in intensity as Dalila turned and Xavia was able to bask in the wonders of her wife’s face. Dalila smiled sleepily, and Xavia grinned back.

 

“So, he’s finally down, then?” Dalila asked, and Xavia nodded. “Ah, yet another battle we can count as a win.”

 

“For now, at least,” Xavia said. Dalila chuckled, then she closed the space between the two of them and kissed Xavia chastely on the lips. When she pulled back, they were both smiling like idiots, despite how tired they both were.

 

“We’ve already done this three times, we can do it a fourth,” Dalila said. Xavia leaned in for a kiss again, this time significantly less chaste as she held Dalila’s face in her hands.

 

“And a fifth, and a sixth…” Xavia said between kisses.

 

“Hmmm, we’ll see,” Dalila laughed, though it was muffled by Xavia’s mouth. “We’ll have that discussion after Anderson can walk. I’m not having another set of kids just a year apart, and I’m sure Liara will agree.”

 

They pulled back again, though this time for good. They said goodnight for the fourth time that night as they snuggled together, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Twenty-two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Anderson began crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr!](https://aveline-the-dragon-slayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
